Rendezvous in the woods
by Jaaaay
Summary: Nico and Jade have a little quality time together and have some fun. One-Shot! Enjoy! RATED M FOR LEMONS AND CURSING I DO NOT OWN NICO OR PJO I ONLY OWN JADE Reviews appreciated! RE-WRITING!


Hey Jade here! And a little announcement Jade is 15 and Nico is 16. Also Jade is a child of Athena and has long black wavy hair and usually wears a orange camp half blood shirt and jeans.

Jade's POV

I was at the Dining pavilion sitting with the Athena table picking at my food while thinking about Nico and what he told me last night to meet him in the woods an hour after curfew. My brothers and sisters were chatting and eating while I thought about when me and Nico first met.

*Flash back*

I was taking a stroll through the woods after curfew because I couldn't sleep. I kept walking until I saw a fire. I walked towards it and saw a boy about 13 years old. I was only 12 at the time. I walked towards the boy, he had black wavy hair, and had bags under his eyes as if he never got enough sleep. He wore an aviator jacket, a skull t-shirt and jeans. I thought he was kinda cute. I noticed a Stygian Iron sword.

"Cool" I thought to myself. I reached toward the sword, but before I touched it the boy grabbed my hand. I yelped in surprise and jumped back, but the boy's grip was strong and he wouldn't let go.

"Who are you?" The boy asked still holding my hand and staring at me. I swallowed and said

"Jade Marina" I said shakily. The boy still held my hand.

" I'm Nico Di Angelo." Nico said calmly.

"Um I'm sorry to bother you but could you please let go of my hand?" I asked silently.

"Oh!" Nico said slightly embarrassed "Sorry." he let go of my hand and I rubbed my hand slightly.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked me.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied.

"Oh you are a half blood? Who's child are you?" He asked

"Athena." I said

"What are you doing out late and who's your godly parent?" I questioned

"I-I I only come sometimes and usually I'm not at camp. And my dad is, um." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Your Dad is..." I said waiting for an answer. he looked me in the eyes and said

"I'm a son of Hades." Nico said coldly.

*End of Flashback*

By the time I came back to reality, dinner was over. We went back to our cabins while I was still thinking about Nico. I got on my bed and laid down.

*Time skip to an hour later*

I sneaked out of my cabin and headed towards the woods. Surprisingly enough, Nico was standing there fists jammed in his pockets, slouching and just looking at me.

"God damn he's hot." I thought in my head.

"Hey Jade." he said calmly.

"Follow me." he turned around and I followed him into the woods. When we reached our destination he looked at me smiled, laughed then said.

"Remember this place?" he asked smiling. I looked around and immediately remembered; this where I met Nico.

"Yeah, I do, brings back old memories." I said smiling at the thought. I wondered why he brought me here. He stepped towards me, and was really close, closer then he usually is, he usually kept his distance. Surprisingly, he leaned close to my face smiled and hugged me. I stood in shock not even hugging him back.

"Whats wrong Jade? Don't like me?" he asked seductively. When I was about the answer, he licked my cheek. Flushed, I stuttered.

"Oh how cute you are! Getting all flustered, you know Jade I've always liked you." Nico said teasingly "It's kinda of hot in here don't you think?" he said fanning himself then taking off his jacket and shirt. I took the time to stare at him. He was pretty scrawny but super hot in my eyes.

"I-I-I love you too." I said quietly almost in a whisper. He stepped closer put his hands on my waist and said

"What was that Jade? I couldn't hear you." he said grinning evilly, pulling my body closer to his. I was aroused and could feel myself getting wet, I looked down and saw his boner sticking through his jeans. I swallowed and said

"I love you Nico and I always have." I said more confidently this time looking in his eyes. He kissed me, on my lips. I kissed back and and we fell to the ground.

*BEGINNING OF LEMON*

He pulled away from the kiss, looked at me in the eyes grinned and started to take off my shirt. Next I knew a was only in my undergarments, he left trails of kisses down my stomach and towards my underwear. I moaned loudly holding his hair, I urged him to go on but he stopped.

"It's no fair your almost naked and I still have my pants on." Nico said gesturing to his jeans with an impressive boner sticking through them. I crawled towards Nico's jeans and began to unzip them leaving him in his boxers.

"That's better Jade." he said releasing a moan of pleasure. We started to make out and he unclipped my bra and started to play with my breasts with his hands and I let out a moan to urge him to keep going. He pulled out of the kiss and started to suck on my right breast while playing with the left breast with his hand. Nico's free hand started to crawl towards my soaked panties. He broke away from my breast and left a trail of kisses down my pussy. He pulled down my underwear with his teeth (which was totally hot) and began the lick my pussy. I grabbed his hair and moaned loudly, he continued to lick then stopped. I let out an unsatisfied groan.

"Well, well, well" Nico said teasingly "Someone's excited, obviously."

"D-d-don't tease me Nico." I said embarrassed and totally red.

"But it's so fun to tease you! You look so cute!" Nico said whining which made me even more red, if that was possibly.

"I'm sorry baby." Nico said sympathetically while making his way up to my lips and kissed me which led to another make out session. Getting impatient I tried to pull down his boxers. But he grabbed my hand clicked his tongue and said

"Now, Now, patience cute one, there is a time and place for everything, but now is not the time. Don't worry, the time will come." he said jokingly quoting different things. Finally, he pulled down his boxers and showed off his eight inch penis. I was beginning to have some regrets.

"Will that fit in me?" I asked in my head. Slowly, I approached his dick and licked it. Nico moaned and I continued by taking the head of the penis in my mouth and slowly going down.

"Now I'm the one teasing him" I thought happily.

"Fuck Jade!" Nico said thrusting up into my mouth trying to get his dick deeper. I attempted to deep throat him but failed and only got 6 inches in. I moved my mouth up and down on his cock while Nico cursed and grabbed my head and tried to push my head deeper down my throat. I whimpered because I've never done this and I didn't wanna screw up. With Nico noticing my expression, Nico loosened up a bit but still cursing and holding my head. I moved my head up and down on his cock and played with his balls. I removed my mouth and Nico groaned unsatisfied. I licked his cock again sucked on the head of his penis and took 6 inches in my mouth again and moved my tongue around his cock. After a while of cock sucking, Nico grabbed my head roughly thrust up and came in my mouth.

"Fuck!" Nico practically growled. I tried to swallow but it was too much, so I removed my mouth and watched the sticky white semen come out . The cum went all over the place, in my hair, on my breasts and on Nico himself. But we didn't care he crawled over to me sexily and began to lick my vagina, he put his mouth around it and probed his tongue in and out the entrance, he lightly bit my clit and I moaned so loudly I wouldn't be surprised it camp half blood heard. He continued to lick and bite until I finally came moaning loudly and holding his hair. He crawled over to his jeans and pulled out a condom and put it on. Nico kissed me affectionately, put his body over me, aimed his dick and slowly went in. I'll admit I was super nervous. I prepared for the pain then, he shoved his dick in all at once, and all 8 inches. I yelped in pain and a few tears were shed. Nico looked at me sorrowfully and said

"I'm sorry Jade I don't wanna hurt you..." Nico said sadly giving me a little peck on the lips. And I could've sworn I saw him tear up

"He really does love me." I thought in my head. I kissed him back then said

"it's ok Nico, keep going its starting to feel better now." I said then kissed him.

Nico thrust his hips forward grunted and slowly began to pull out. He slammed in me again and I moaned. Nico continued to fuck me at a steady rhythm me while I moaned quietly. His hips moved quickly while I tried to match his pace by moving my hips toward his.

"Fuck Nico. Faster." I said quietly, for a second Nico stopped looked at me, grinned evilyl then replied with

"I'm sorry Jade but I couldn't hear you." he said teasing me. I shifted uncomfortably and stuttered. Damn he was such a tease.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? I'll just pull out then." Nico slowly began to pull out of me .

"No no no no! Please don't stop!" I pleaded.

"Why should I keep going? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, I barely hear any sound from you." he said calmly but, slowly grinding against me to tease me.

"I-I I promise I'll be loud, but please! Keep going!" I pleaded.

"hmm. I don't believe you. Beg for it!" he commanded.

"P-please! Please fuck me! I wanna feel you in me a-a-and I wanna come! I promise I'll be loud! Just please, fuck me!" I practically screamed.

"That's better." Nico said.

He thrust in and out of me and at a faster pace this time. I moaned loudly, as I promised and wrapped my legs around Nico's back pulling him closer to me as I clawed his back and held on for dear life as he pounded in me. Nico would teasingly lick my cheek or slow down for a few seconds then speed back up again. I felt so, so, loved by Nico and I wanted him to be in me forever. But like all good things, they all come to an end.

"F-F-Fuck Nico! I'm close! Keep going! Fuck me harder!" I commanded.

"As you please." Nico replied sexily while speeding up and pounding harder into me with his dick.

"I-I'm gonna come soon too!" Nico said grunting and moving faster and harder. Nico hit my sweet spot and he banged me so hard, I thought I was seeing stars. I moaned loudly and told Nico to aim there and he hit the sweet spot and my eyes were starting to roll to the back of my head. Finally, as Nico fucked me on my special spot, I screamed as I came spreading my juices all over his penis. Soon enough, Nico sped up even faster then with one last thrust, he came in the condom. Nico continued to thrust slowly as we got off our high, and slowly pulled out. I crawled over to my sexy boyfriend who was exhausted and snuggle next to him and kissed him sexily.

"I love you Nico, my ghost king. So very much." I said lovingly without stuttering.

"Ehh I don't know about you, you're ok." he said jokingly still out of breath.

"Nico!" I said sternly.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nico." I said pleadingly this time.

"Ok, ok, ok, fine I love you too. You are the sexist woman I'll ever know." Nico said. "And fuck" he added

"Nico!" I said slightly embarrassed.

Nico leaned to my ear and said "I truly do love you, my precious stone." he whispered in my ear lovingly. I smiled liking my new nickname, then I kissed him.

"When can we do this again?" Nico whispered in my ear seductively and slightly grinding against me

"Well today is Monday and I guess, Wedsnday same time and place?" I replied.

"Sounds good to me." he replied cheerfully.

Nico kissed me, licked my cheek then covered us with a blanket and we fell asleep, cuddling.

*extended ending*

Annabeth's POV

I woke up this morning, yawned stretched then climbed down my bunk.

"Good morning Ja-" then I realized Jade wasn't there.

"Jade?" I asked questionably. I decided to look for her and went in the woods where she usually goes. I walked around for about ten minutes.

"Jade!" I called out. I heard a slight groan.

"Oh no is Jade hurt?" I asked myself quietly. I slowly walked toward the noise and I saw something that shocked me. Nico and Jade were snuggling on the ground together, naked and under a blanket.

"Jade?" I said. She yawned opened her eyes, rubbed them then looked at Nico who was also waking up. She kissed him lovingly, not even noticing Annabeth.

"Ahem." I said I little loudly. They both looked at me faces with pure embarrassment and shock. Jade squeaked then smashed her face into Nico's chest. Nico rubbed her bare back and told her its ok.

"A-A-Annabeth? She mumbled still having her face in Nico's chest. "W-What are you doing here?" she asked scared.

"You weren't in the cabin so I got worried and went to look for you. I guess you were busy." I said teasingly. I swear Jade was even more red then ever.

"When did you guys become a thing?" I asked.

"Last night." Nico said still rubbing Jade's back trying to calm her down.

"Oh kay. Well I'll leave you two love birds alone for now." I began to walk away.

"Wait!" Jade said. "Please don't tell anyone Annabeth, this is personal..." Jade said quietly. I made a zipper motion over my mouth then locked it and threw the invisible key.

"I promise" I said quietly. Jade looked relived and hugged Nico, then they kissed.

"Jade don't be late for breakfast. They will start to worry." I said winking at them.

Authors note: I LOVE NICO DI ANGELO!


End file.
